It Might Be Nice
by awesomeaislin
Summary: A oneshot set right after Ticker. Happy and Toby have a conversation about the hypothetical future.
**Hey guys! This is another oneshot about quintis(my favs). I just really wanted to write this. So please let me know what you think and send me your ideas**

 **-Aislin**

When she wins the Scorpiolympics, he is ecstatic. Though, if he shows it, he knows she will kill him, so he pretends his ego is bruised and he's sad about his loss. He puts his hands over his heart as if it pains him, and she laughs and smiles wider than she normally does. He loves it when she wins. Well, more specifically he loves it when she is happy.

Right now, he is driving her home because she is in no condition to. Even though she got more sleep than him the night before, she was wrecked. Not that she would admit it, so he had to pretend to be afraid of her driving. She's never been the safest of drivers, but he hasn't told her that he doesn't mind. He's used to it.

"Happy," He tries to get her attention. He can't look at her, but he knows she's already falling asleep. "You want me to drive you to yours, or do you come with me to mine?"

"Mm," She curls up into a ball as she mumbles. She doesn't give him a clear answer, but he knows she's telling him that she wants to stay with him at his.

He pulls into the driveway of his apartment building moments later, and she groans at the sharp turn. Ok, so Happy _is_ technically the team's dangerous driver, but anyone can be reckless when they're tired. Even doctors end up in car crashes. He finds his parking spot and parks seamlessly. He doesn't want to disturb her again.

He gets out the car quickly, but she doesn't move. So he goes around to her side. He opens the door for her and picks her up. She hits him sleepily. "Put me down," She orders clearly. He didn't know sleeping people could be so firm in their decisions.

"Nope," He defies her.

"Toby," She says menacingly.

"Winners of the Scorpiolympics don't have to walk. It's beneath you." He grins as she tightens her arms around him in response. "See, Happy, walking is for losers like me." She buries her face in his neck, and he smiles wider if that's possible. He's so happy in this moment that he can't remember what it even feels like to want to gamble.

She doesn't say another word until they're laying down on his sofa. She doesn't even complain when he accidentally bangs her against the door trying to get into the apartment. He apologizes anyway, and insists that he check her for injuries. "Let me take care of you," He insists. When he finally decides she's ok, he lies down on the sofa, and she lies down half on top of him and half just leaning against him.

She looks up at him, and a question is on her lips. "Do you want kids?" She asks quietly. He looks down at her and grips her just a little bit tighter.

"Why do you ask?" He questions not aggressively but curiously.

"I don't know," She admits. She starts playing with his shirt a little. He recognizes this as a nervous tick. She wouldn't admit to having any of those. "I guess it's just..."

"Seeing that little girl today and her mom made you wonder if you want that," He finishes for her.

"Don't shrink me," She yawns.

"I would never," He scoffs. This of course is a lie. He can't not psychoanalyze people. And though he knows there is a reason for everything, he still doesn't always understand her. But god be damned, he will always try because she deserves someone who knows her better than anyone else. He wants to be that person.

"I guess to answer your question," He continues. "For a long time I didn't. It was mostly because of my parents. I associate myself with them, so I always thought that if I had children all I could do was screw them up, and this is going to sound cheesy, so please don't laugh at me."

"I make no promises," She responds.

"Well, I believed all that," He pauses for effect. "And then I met you. And it wasn't even having children with you, at first. It was that you had this awful past, and obviously you were affected by it, but you didn't let what happened to you change your future. You didn't adopt self destructive tendencies like I did. You just kept going. You were going to find your happiness and you weren't going to let anyone stop you. And I started to think, 'Yeah, maybe they don't decide who I am.' So, in answer to your question yes I want kids. Do you?"

"I don't know," She purposely looks away from him. He starts tracing a pattern into her side. "I mean we're talking _really_ hypothetical because I don't even know if I can have kids."

"So? Even if you can't, we could adopt?" Toby suggests. He doesn't even notice that he slips up and says we instead of you. She notices.

"We?" She questions.

"I'm sorry," He starts to correct himself. "I didn't mean that. I...I mean I'd want to have-" A hand slaps itself over his mouth, and instinctively he licks it.

"Toby!" She complains. "Grow up!" She doesn't move her hand away from his mouth though, and Toby can tell that she isn't really as angry as she wants him to believe she is. "You've lost your privilege to hear what I have to say," She teases him.

"That's no fair, Hap," She doesn't need to look at him to know he's smiling at her. He has never gotten upset at her mean ways before, and today isn't the time to start.

"Sucks," She grins. They don't speak again, and before Happy knows it Toby is asleep and snoring quietly, and she is drifting off too. "Hey, idiot," She whispers to his sleeping form. "I was going to say that I wouldn't mind it being you."


End file.
